


Very Short AkaKuro Drabble with Esper AU as the theme

by Kyouka_Setsura



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Esper Power, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouka_Setsura/pseuds/Kyouka_Setsura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AkaKuro drabble, set in Esper AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Short AkaKuro Drabble with Esper AU as the theme

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing :Akashi Seijuurou X Kuroko Tetsuya (AkaKuro) 
> 
> Warning :Unbeta'd and probably some grammar mistake 
> 
> Theme :Esper AU 
> 
> Disclaimer :KnB is not mine, but the plot is mine 
> 
> Inspired when I re-watch To Aru Kagaku No Railgun. I mean...KnB, spesifically the GoM have an interesting, individual ability in Basketball. So, why can't I change that into esper power? Though I said GoM, the only appearing member of GoM is only Akashi and Kuroko. 
> 
> Crossposted from Fanfiction.net and Tumblr 
> 
> Very-very short drabble. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Very Short AkaKuro Drabble with Esper AU as the theme._

Huff...Huff...Huff 

"You all cannot beat me" A red haired figure stated. Before he proceed to walk to away. He wore a school uniform, with a name tag 'Akashi Seijuurou' in his pocket chest. When his heterochromatic eyes caught something he smiled, before moving towards a tall building near him. Only to stop behind the shadow of that building. 

"Why don't you show yourself, Tetsuya? I'm already done" Akashi said. Then, a figure appeared from the shadow. The figure has a light blue short hair, an eyes with the same color as his hair. He wore a same school uniform as Akashi, with 'Kuroko Tetsuya' written in his name tag 

"Did my shadow manipulation is that easy to see, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked after revealing himself. 

"No. Your shadow manipulation is perfect. And you already know that my Emperor Eyes could see everything." Akashi answered, and began walking. 

"Thank you for the compliment. Walking back to the school dormitory?" Kuroko asked, while keeping up with Akashi. 

"Of course." Akashi answered, then interwining his fingers with Kuroko's. Both of them spent the entire walk in silent like that, before they reached a large gate. Both of them swipe their identity card, before the gate opened and an automatic robot greeted them. 

"Welcome back Akashi-sama, Kuroko-sama." The robot greeted. 

"I'm back" Kuroko greeted back, while Akashi just ignore the robot. Both of them walk to the elevator, and wait for the door to open. 

"Tetsuya, can I stay in your room for tonight?" Akashi asked. The elevator door opened, and both of them went inside. 

"No you can't, Akashi-kun." Kuroko answered monotonously. Akashi only smiled to his lover. Before sneaking an arm Kuroko's waist. 

"How about a kiss?" Akashi asked. 

"It's unusual for you to ask first." Kuroko answered. "And don't forget about the security camera" He added. 

"You're right. It's not like me to ask" Akashi said before swaying his hands to the security camera in the elevator, and abruptly kissed the smaller male. Akashi licked Kuroko's bottom lips, which probed Kuroko to open it. Akashi took no time to insert his tongue, interwining his tongue with Kuroko's before Kuroko broke the kiss. 

"Akashi-kun. you're forgot to press the floor button" Kuroko said. 

"No need. We can continue here without distruption before going to our room" Akashi said while smirked before closing his distance with Kuroko. 

"Akashi-kun, you're really..." Kuroko managed to said before the other male re-connected their lips together.


End file.
